Fight for your life
by tailsdolls
Summary: UA en esta historia Edward y Bella tendran que luchar por vivir en un mundo donde su problema es un virus que esta volviendo a las personas en Zombies.Sus problemas de pareja se van a ver reducidos cuando tengan que enfrentarse a esa nueva realidad.
1. Prologo

_Hola soy nueva en Fanfiction y llevaba tiempo deseando escribir algo asi que es esto lo que se me a ocurrido y espero que os guste._

_Los personajes de twiligh no me perteneces son de Stephanie Meyer y la idea de los zombis son de Max Brooks y su libro Guia de supervivencia Zombie._

_Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD._

_groups/betasffaddiction/_

_Aquí empieza Fight for your life_

* * *

><p><strong>Fight for your life<strong>

**_Prólogo._**

**Montaña Elbert, Colorado, ****3 de abril de 2012.**

_Querida Esme:_

_Lo primero, es pedirte disculpas porque sé que esta carta te decepcionará ya que va a ser muy corta._

_Cielo, por el momento es muy poco lo que te puedo contar sobre nuestras investigaciones… Y créeme, necesito hacerlo porque tú eres la única que me comprendería y sabría apoyarme para que siga adelante._

_En estos instantes estoy desmoralizado, ya que no hemos avanzado nada con la investigación, y ahora es más indispensable que encontremos una cura al virus "Solanum". La doctora Caitlin, el doctor Hanibal y yo, trabajamos sin descanso para que esto no pase a mayores. Parece ser que este virus es muy peligroso y aún no sabemos su origen, solo sabemos que las personas que lo tienen son muy agresivas y tienen tendencia al canibalismo._

_Ahora ya sabes por qué no he ido a casa hasta ahora, pero no quiero preocuparte. Sé que si estuvieras aquí a mi lado, me darías ánimo para continuar… No sabes la falta que me haces, tú y mis hijos._

_Ya sé que es una fecha lejana, pero intentaré estar el día de la graduación de Edward y Alice. Sé muy bien que es muy importante para ellos, así que espero estar presente. Quiero darte esperanza a ti y a mí mismo, no sabes cuánto la necesito en estos instantes._

_Ayer hablé con Emmett, dice que va ir a visitarte junto con Rosalie y su hermano Jasper para pasar allí las vacaciones de primavera. Me alegra mucho que vayáis a estar todos reunidos. Me mencionó que Jasper estaba impaciente por ver a Alice, y que él ,por su parte, sigue muy bien con Rosalie. Tengo un peso menos encima._

_Emmett me preguntó si iría a visitaros, pero me temo que ni Caitlin ni yo, vamos a poder movernos de aquí. Ahora mismo comparto con ella el mismo sentimiento de disgusto. Los dos deseábamos ver a nuestras respectivas familias. Me pidió que te escribiera, que por favor cuides de Rose y Jasper en su ausencia. Le he dicho que lo harías sin necesidad de que lo pida, ya que somos amigos de toda la vida, pero se empeñó en que te lo pidiera._

_También he de informarte que hablé con Charlie. Me dijo que tú le habías estado acribillando a preguntas, pero te aseguro que él sabe tanto como tú._

_Así mismo, sé por él, que Edward ha vuelto a romper con Bella. Dile que cuando esté allí, él y yo mantendremos una larga charla._

_Charlie también me dijo que te protegería en mi ausencia. No sabes cuánto le agradezco que esté allí contigo. Sé que es un buen hombre y que puedo confiar en él. Dale mi enhorabuena por su boda con Sue y dile que lamento no haber podido estar en su boda, porque yo olvidé decírselo ayer._

_Ya hemos llegando al final de la carta, solo me queda decirte que te amo, y espero conseguir pronto la cura, porque ya no aguanto más sin ver tu dulce rostro, cuídate._

_Con amor…_

_Carlisle._

_P.D.: Debes saber que de la poca información que te escribí arriba, solo estamos al corriente la gente del gobierno, el ejército y nosotros… Por favor, no le menciones a nadie, ni siquiera a los chicos, sobre el virus._

_Cuando acabes de leer esta carta te pido que la quemes. Intentaré que la próxima tenga buenas noticias._

**Montaña Elbert, Colorado, 4 de abril de 2012.**

Director del G.I.E.V.S (1)  
>PRESENTE.<p>

Asunto: Informe.

En éste momento, paso a redactar los hechos ocurridos esta tarde, en el centro donde trabajamos mis compañeros, la doctora CaitlinHartley, el doctor HaníbalHendrick, jefe de investigación y yo.

El día 2 de abril, el agente especial Swan, residente de Forks en la Península de Olympic, llamó para comunicarme que había leído en un periódico francés, con seis meses de antigüedad, el siguiente artículo:

_«Brote de histeria colectiva, en un pueblo de pescadores de Haití._

_Una condición neurológica, ha afectado a dos residentes, provocando que atacaran a sus parientes y amigos en un intento de comerse sus carnes._

_La gente de allí, actuando según las costumbres locales; atraparon a los dos afectados, les ataron con cuerdas y pesas, para después lanzarles a mar abierto._

_Mientras que a los agredidos, se les enterró, no sin antes destruirles la cabeza._

_Queda pendiente la investigación por parte del gobierno._

_Los cargos que se les imputa, van desde el asesinato hasta el homicidio. »_

Según mis sondeos, ningún juicio fue realizado por parte del gobierno y no hay informes posteriores.

El agente Swan, siguió relatándome que el día anterior a su llamada, recibió otra llamada por parte de un policía amigo suyo. Este le llamó para contarle un suceso increíble. Parece ser que estaba trabajando tranquilamente en la estación de policías de Nueva Orleans, Luisiana; hasta que tuvo que salir con un compañero suyo, para dirigirse a la playa de dicha ciudad, ya que había un sospechoso de apariencia extraña, que asustaba a la gente que paseaba por allí.

Según el reporte, el sospechoso, había llegado a la orilla hinchado, empapado y con la piel a tiras, y a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba descompuesto, podía verse que era extranjero de descendencia latina. Por las fotos que he visto, estoy seguro de que era la criatura que lanzaron al mar en Haití.

Los habitantes de allí guardaron distancias y esperaron a que llegaran los agentes. Los testigos dicen que este hombre se había levantado a trompicones y que comenzó a perseguir a los curiosos, siempre gimiendo de manera incoherente.

Pero era la curiosidad lo que les hacía quedarse cerca de él, claro, siempre a cierta distancia. Cuando los agentes llegaron, ordenaron al extraño que se no obedeció, dispararon una vez como aviso.

Al siguiente aviso,uno de los oficinales le disparó dos veces en el pecho, sin producir ningún efecto, ya que este no moría.

Antes de que recargaran la munición, un niño emocionado por los acontecimientos, salió corriendo con un palo para pinchar al gul. Su hermano mayor le siguió para detenerle, pero cuando llegó,el pequeño ya había sido atrapado por el muerto viviente.

El joven consiguió llegar a su hermano, pero desgraciadamente, el gul le mordió en el hombro. Antes de que le siguiera mordiendo, uno de los agentes disparó al sospechoso, dándole en la cabeza. El gul murió rápidamente y el joven herido fue llevado al hospital para curarle la herida.

Cuando el agente Swan acabó de contar esto, llamé inmediatamente al hospital general de Nueva Orleans para preguntar por el joven y me dijeron que estaba en coma. Me explicaron que antes de que entrara en coma, sufrió dolor y decoloración en la zona donde le habían mordido, a pesar de que le habían desinfectado la herida. Horas después, empezó a tener fiebre, empezando con 39º hasta llegar a los 41º y al final padeció un entumecimiento general hasta que su frecuencia cardiaca disminuyó, para después entrar en coma.

Informé de eso al general del ejército, Damián Hartley, quien inmediatamente envió un avión para traer al joven a nuestro centro de investigaciones.

El joven de nombre, Thomas Finney, llegó a nosotros el día 3 de abril ya que por culpa de una tormenta, al piloto le fue imposible venir antes de la hora prevista.

Instalamos al joven en una de las habitaciones con vigilancia, y durante unas horas, mis compañeros y yo trabajamos cogiendo muestras de sangre de la zona infectada, pero desgraciadamente, el joven Finney sufrió un paro cardíaco y murió a las 20:00 hrs.

Empecé a hacer la autopsia, pero no pude terminarla, ya que tuve que reunirme con la doctora Hartley para hacer los exámenes de sangre. El doctor Hanibal, no podía ayudarla ya que estaba en reunión con el comandante Smith. Cuando terminamos los exámenes de sangre, descubrimos que Thomas Finney era portador del virus "_Solanum_".

Salí de la cámara dejando todo bien asegurado y volví a las 3 horas,esta vez con mis dos compañeros. Cuando vimos que el joven empezó a levantarse, con el pecho aún abierto por la autopsia inconclusa. Uno de nuestros ayudantes, desgraciadamente estaba cerca de esa criatura y le atacó mordiéndole en la yugular.

Los soldados que estaban con nosotros, empezaron a disparar por orden del doctor Hendrick, pero no fue hasta que el mismo doctor, arrebató el arma al soldado que tenía a su lado, para después dispararle en la cabeza al gul.

El ayudante está ahora mismo en otra cámara.

Ahora, pongo adjunto unos datos que son importantes y que se deben tener en cuenta:

_1.-Virus, se transmite por medio de la mordedura de un infectado. Estamos estudiando si hay otras formas._

_2.- Infectado, sufre 6 síntomas antes de pasar a ser un gul: coagulación de la herida, fiebre, parálisis total del cuerpo, el coma, paro cardíaco y al final la resurrección._

_3.- Persona resucitada, tiene parado el corazón, sin embargo el cerebro continúa vivo e intacto, mientras las células mutan por el virus y las convierte en un órgano nuevo. Lo particular de este nuevo órgano, es la independencia del oxígeno._

_4.- El gul, es hostil y se alimenta de carne humana. Aún no sabemos si puede alimentarse con otro tipo de carne._

_5.- La única manera de acabar con ellos, es con un disparo en la cabeza._

He investigado más casos leyendo la prensa de otros países, y he diagnosticado que hay un brote a escala mundial de clase dos. Pido por favor que se tenga en cuenta, porque pronto no se podrá ocultar al resto de los ciudadanos.

Vuelvo a repetir, el resto del planeta debe estar al corriente de este hecho, así ellos podrán defenderse.

Hasta ahora, no hemos podido encontrar cura alguna, pero si descubrimos más datos, no duden que serán informados.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Sub jefe del G.I.E.V.S

* * *

><p><em>(1) GIEVS: Grupo de Investigación Especializado en el Virus Solanum.<em>

_Bien chicas este capitulo aun que sea largo es prologo. Me pareció importante poner las cartas para que os hagáis una idea de lo que esta apunto de pasar y en un principio pretendía que no fueran largas pero así es como me han quedado. En este fic habrá romance, celos (si estará Jacob en medio), y acción. No quiero que sea terrorífico por que creo que no se me da bien escribir eso._

_Espero que os haya gustado y dejad comentarios si queréis que lo continué o si tenéis preguntas._

_Saludos._


	2. Preparación de boda

_Los personajes de twiligh no me perteneces son de Stephanie Meyer y la idea de los zombis son de Max Brooks y su libro Guia de supervivencia Zombie._

_Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD._

_groups/betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Preparación de boda.<strong>_

**Forks, Washington, 20 de marzo de 2012.**

POV Edward.

8:36 A.M.

_Definitivamente iba a matar a Alice._

Por mi mente la única imagen que pasaba, ―por muy sádica que fuera― era la de estrangular el cuello de mi hermana pequeña por lo que me había hecho esta mañana.

Por culpa suya, llegaba 35 minutos tarde a la clase de español, con la señora Samson.

La dichosa profesora, me miraba con ojos fríos y calculadores desde su escritorio. Sabía que si algo odiaba esa mujer, era que interrumpieran su clase.

—Y bien señor Cullen… ¿Va a quedarse allí quieto bajo el marco de la puerta esperando un terremoto, o va a darme una explicación por su tardanza?

A mi izquierda, logré escuchar la risa sofocada de Mike Newton y la de Alice. Eso solo hizo que mi rabia fuera en aumento, y tuve que hacer un grandísimo esfuerzo para responder educadamente a la víbora que tenía delante de mí.

—Señorita Samson, lo que ocurre es que esta mañana mi despertador no sonó, me desperté tarde y he venido lo más rápido que he podido —dije todo esto, lanzando una mirada asesina a Alice, quien se limitó a mirarme inocentemente.

— ¡Ah! O sea, que no solo se atreve a venir tarde a mi clase, sino que también ha vuelto a exceder los límites de velocidad. Teniendo en cuenta como conduce, no es difícil imaginar cómo es que ha venido tan _pronto _desde su casa, hasta aquí. ¿Señor Cullen, es que quiere que llame al jefe de policía y le denuncie por exceso de velocidad?

Me limité a negar con la cabeza, mirándola con rabia contenida. Creía que esa bruja ya había olvidado el incidente aquel, pero parecía que no lo iba a hacer nunca.

—Está bien. Lo dejaré pasar por hoy, porque estoy de buen humor. Vaya a su asiento Señor Cullen, y espero que sea la última vez que llega tarde a mi clase.

Mientras me dirigía a mi asiento junto a Eric Yorkie, dirigí una mirada de odio y advertencia a Alice, que me respondió sacándome la lengua.

En los 20 minutos de clase que quedaban, me limité a mirar por la ventana, pensando en mil formas de hacer sufrir a Alice. Tenía claro que iba a cobrarme lo que esa enana me había hecho, no se iba a quedar así. También pensé en el por qué aquella bruja que tenía por profesora, era "señorita" y no "señora".

Las clases siguientes y la hora de comer pasaron sin ningún contratiempo notable. Bella y yo seguíamos ignorándonos. Alice se dedicaba a mirarme burlonamente cada vez que la miraba con rabia.

Al final, el día pasó más rápido de lo que me esperaba y al fin sonó el timbre, indicándonos a todos los alumnos de literatura, que teníamos que largarnos cada uno a su casa. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. En esa clase, mi compañera era Bella y dado nuestro problema, la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor era muy incómoda.

Lamentablemente, no puede evitar ver como Bella se alejaba de mí cruzando la puerta sin dirigirme una sola mirada de adiós.

Y tenía que reconocer que eso me dolió.

POV Bella.

—Menos mal que ya pasó —murmuré para mí misma, aliviada de estar en mi coche de camino a casa.

Desgraciadamente, había clases en las que "_él"_ y yo teníamos que estar juntos por obligación.

Y la última clase había sido demasiado desagradable, ya que Edward y yo habíamos terminado _otra vez_; y tuvimos que estar juntos en la misma mesa, obligándonos a hablar del proyecto que teníamos que hacer por parejas.

Nuestra relación hacía tiempo ya, que se había convertido en un bucle de separaciones y reconciliaciones.

En nuestra última separación, él y yo decidimos que aquella sería la última vez que éramos una pareja.

Y de eso ya habían pasado dos semanas, ninguno de los dos volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, y si nos descubríamos mirándonos el uno al otro, la mirada se cargaba de reproche por parte de los dos.

Prácticamente, era detestable estar a su lado. Una parte de mí, quería decirle que olvidara nuestra discusión y que volviéramos a estar juntos, que lo amaba y que olvidáramos nuestros defectos, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía, por lo que cada día en el instituto era una batalla en mi interior entre_ Bella_ que sigue amando a Edward, y_ Bella_ que quiere tener dignidad.

Así que cada vez que tenía una de mis luchas internas, me recordaba que tan solo quedaban unos meses de instituto, después me graduaría y me iría a una universidad lejos de Edward y nuestro agotador bucle.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, llegué a la casa de Charlie y mía. Me alejé del coche y la observé desde mi posición. Sí, era pequeña, pero al final acabé considerándola un lugar agradable donde podía jugar a que vivía sola hasta que llegaba Charlie a la noche y me recordaba que él también vivía allí, y que todavía no había echado mis alas a volar.

Aun así, siempre que pensaba en Charlie acababa sonriendo.

Mi padre, el jefe de policía de Forks, el pueblo más aburrido del mundo. No tenía gran cosa por hacer allí, pero era feliz con la poca acción que le regalaba la vida en ese pueblo, y su felicidad se incrementaba con elhecho de que Sue, haya aceptado casarse con él. Aquello me hacía sentirme menos triste por mi futura partida a la universidad.

—¡Bella!, me alegra que ya hayas llegado del instituto. —Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, al ver a Sue abriendo la puerta de mi hogar.

_¿Qué hacía ella aquí?_ Charlie no volvía hasta las ocho.

—Ho-hola, Sue ¿Qué haces en…? Bueno… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí tan temprano? Charlie no llega hasta tarde.—Lo que quería preguntarle de verdad, era cuándo le había dado Charlie, una llave.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que quería enseñarte una cosa, y bueno… Charlie no podía estar presente. Mi sorpresa está en el salón, así que antes de llegar, cierra los ojos por favor.—Parecía demasiado excitada, me preguntaba si todas las mujeres se ponían así con una boda. Esperaba que eso no me pasara a mí, nunca.

Asentí con la cabeza, viendo que la felicidad inundaba su cara y dejé que me arrastrara al salón.

—Bien Bella, estamos en el salón. Ahora quiero que te quedes quieta y no abras los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, no me moveré. De todos modos, sé que si lo hago me caeré, así que no te preocupes.

Al tener los ojos cerrados, mi oído se agudizó un poco y pude oír el ruido del cierre del jersey de Sue, bajarse. Aquello me asustó y los pensamientos perversos, empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza. Decidí que por precaución no abriría los ojos.

— ¡Ya está! Ya puedes abrirlos.

— ¿Estás segura?—No quería, me daba miedo ver lo que había hecho.

— ¡Sí, venga! Ábrelos.

—Es que no sé…

—¡Bella!—insistió.

Abrí los ojos con resignación, y me encontré a Sue con un vestido de novia.

Este era largo, con volantes y con el escote en V sin mangas, una cinta verde adornaba la cintura, era poco decir que estaba hermosa con ese vestido.

No me había dado cuenta de que había pasado un tiempo en silencio, hasta que Sue me miró desilusionada.

—No te gusta,¿verdad? —La tristeza era clara en su voz, por un momento pensé que iba a llorar.

— ¡No! No es eso, la verdad es que no sé qué decir, todavía estoy un poco en shock.

—¿Pero eso quiere decir que no te gusta?

—No. ¡Claro que me gusta! Te veshermosa—dije sonriendo.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra oírte decir eso, Bella.—Ahora sí juraría que se pondría a llorar—. ¿Crees que a Charlie le gustará?—Pero al final no lo hizo.

—Por supuesto, es más, yo creo que dirá que es el novio más afortunado del mundo.

—No seas exagerada.

—Sabes que no lo soy.

—Bueno, bueno. —Suspiró—. El vestido lo elegí junto con Esme, ella me ayudó mucho. Tanto con este, como con los de las damas de honor.

La sonrisa maliciosa con la que me miró, me hizo volver a temblar. Yo era una de las damas de honor, y había estado evitando el tema por temor a ir de compras. La experiencia con Alice, era tan traumática que no quería imaginar cómo sería un día de compras con Sue, Alice y Esme. Solo de imaginármelo, me daban ganas de llorar de la desesperación.

—Me alegro mucho, pero yo tengo deberes y lo mejor será que comience ahora mismo.

—Pero es viernes, puedes hacerlos mañana, como siempre.

Me había pillado. No quería pasar una hora probándome vestidos, aunque estos estuvieran en mi casa. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

— ¡La cena! Tengo que prepararla, antes de que llegue Charlie.

—Yo ya la preparé. Hice lasaña y está en el horno. Estará lista para cuando llegue—dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Está bien, está bien, ¿dónde está lo que me tengo que probar?—gruñí exasperada.

— ¡Bien! Son el verde, el azul y el rosa pálido. —Detrás de ella, en el sofá, había tres vestidos esperando a que me los probara. Una mueca de dolor apareció en mi rostro al imaginarme lo ridícula que estaría con aquello.

—Ah, y después están los zapatos—dijo, enseñándome una hilera de 5 pares de zapatos que combinaban con los vestidos.

Suspiré agotada y me dispuse a desvestirme. Esta hora se me iba a hacer eterna.

—Por cierto, los Cullen están invitados. Así que me temo que no será tan privada la boda. —Rio divertida.

Me tensé al imaginarme la escena en esa boda.

Allí estaría Edward, y ,para mi infortunio, también Jacob.

Dudaba que ese evento fuera a ser tranquilo para mí.

Definitivamente no tenía suerte.

**9 de Abril de 2012.**

Sede del grupo GIEVS Elbert, Colorado**. **

POV Carlisle.

Ya llevaba tres días sin dormir, la situación para mí era más que insostenible.

Hacía cinco días que había enviado el informe, y ningún alto cargo me ha respondido aún.

Me estaba empezando a desesperar.

¿Cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Sabía que parecía irreal, pero maldita sea, había que despertar de una maldita vez y ponerse a actuar, y por lo que veía, el gobierno iba a hacer nada.

Les había escrito que había un brote de escala dos, y no se dignaban en mover un dedo. En las noticias había reportajes que decían que había ataques de vándalos, pero que no había de qué preocupase, ya que los militares se estaban encargando de ellos y por supuesto la gente se lo creía.

En internet había rumores de un ataque _zombie_, pero no eran más que simples rumores, que no había que tomar en serio.

_Si ellos supieran_.

En el laboratorio Caitlin y yo estábamos agotados, no sabíamos qué fórmula preparar y estaba claro que estábamos desesperados. Aquello no solo era por el bien de la humanidad, sino también por el de nuestras respectivas familias. Pensar en ellos era lo que no nos hacía volvernos locos en aquella situación tan surrealista.

En esos momentos,Hanibal estaba en Washington D.C. en una reunión con otros médicos. A él parecía no afectarle, es más, casi diría que estaba tranquilo.

Sabía que si no fuera porque trabajé con él 5 años, creería que él creó ese virus y lo soltó por el mundo.

Cerré mi portátil con fuerza, estaba a punto de gritar, ya que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Estaba claro que el no dormir me estaba afectando, pero… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con los informes que me llegaban cada día?

_Ataques que decían al público no eran más que asesinatos de enfermos._

_Gente que tan solo padecía rabia._

_Pueblos pequeños en lugares que están desapareciendo pero que no son más que guerras._

Estaba asqueado y asustado, algo me decía que pronto podría haber un brote escala tres, mundial.

—Carlisle.

Me giré, sabiendo que en la puerta estaba Damián. Le dirigí un vistazo rápido y me di cuenta de que él estaba casi en tan mal estado, al igual que su mujer y yo.

—¿Has dormido a Catlin?

—Sí. Le he dado unos somníferos diluidos en el café.

—Eso está bien. Ella estaba a punto de un colapso —susurré con cansancio.

—Pero tú también me preocupas. Debes descansar, no puedes estar así. ¿Crees que a Esme le gustaría verte así? —dijo preocupado.

—No, pero es por ella y mis hijos por quien lo hago —terminé con sequedad. A mí no iba a darme somníferos. Iba a trabajar hasta que mi cuerpo aguantara, aunque ya no aguantaba mucho.

—Está bien. No puedo obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras, pero has de saber que…

—Doctor Cullen...

Kevin Dixon, uno de nuestros ayudantes entró por la puerta interrumpiéndonos. No pasó desapercibida la mirada de fastidio de Damián hacia el joven doctor. Él odiaba que le interrumpieran.

— ¿Qué ocurre, señor Dixon? —Mi tono cansado, me preparó para la siguiente mala noticia que pudiera haber.

—En la ciudad de Port Angeles, ha habido 9 ataques de gules hacia transeúntes.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —grité.

Un mal presentimiento apareció, cuando por mi cabeza pasó la imagen de mi familia sonriéndome.

El virus no podía haber llegado hasta allí.

* * *

><p><em>Bien el primer <em>_capitulo finalizado ^^_

_Siento mucho no haberlo subido antes pero he estado muy ajetreada._

_Después de que subí el prologo tuve que irme lejos de casa ha hacer 6 semanas de practicas obligatorias por el liceo y después me fui de vacaciones._

_Así__ que no tenia tiempo para continuar este fic._

_Gracias por leer el prologo y me alegra que os haya gustado, se que como es mi primera historia no va hacer fácil hacerme conocer y que habrá millones de fallos pero pienso acabar la historia así me dure 10 Años XD ( es broma espero que no sea tanto)_

_Bueno voy a explicar un poco esto, en estos primeros capítulos habrá 2 líneas temporales._

_.la de Edward y Bella que tratara un poco hasta la boda de Sue y después de ella (pasado)_

_.la de carlisle que nos va a contar lo que pasa con el virus (presente)_

_Tranquilos que solo serán así 2 capítulos_

_Espero que no os liéis y si tenéis preguntas hacedlas que las voy a responder._

_Así que ya sabéis Críticas, preguntas, felicitación o sugerencias son aceptadas por mi parte._

_Saludos de mi parte y Besos de Edward ^^_


	3. Nota de la autora

Lo siento se que no tengo perdon y que merezco todas las torturas posibles por no continuar esta historia T.T

He tenido una epoca liadisima (no sabeis hasta que punto) y lo ultimo en lo que pensaba era en continuar este fic.

Lo voy a continuar de eso no tengais dudas, pero ahora por el momento no me es posible, dentro de poco empizan las vacaciones y intentare ponerme a la tarea de seguir.

Por el momento lo que puedo hacer para que se os haga la espera un poco mas corta es este regalo adelantado de navidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>``oi un gemidido lastimero a mi espalda y temiendome lo peor me encontre con**** arrastrándose hacia mí.<em>**

**_Le faltaban las piernas y mientras se acercaba dejaba un rastro de sangra de sus muñones._**

**_Extendió_****_ el brazo y lanzo otro gemido que fue acompañado de otro proveniente del otro lado del pasillo este era de ***** y le faltaba un brazo, su estomago estaba abierto y sin embargo caminaba con la mirada perdida._**

**_Estaba atrapada entre dos zombies que prentendian devorarme y yo me encontraba en estado de shock ante la espantosa mi rada de esos cadaveres andantes._**

**_Sentía_****_ que era mi fin pero derepente un chico de tez oscura apareció corriendo con un hacha detras del que no tenia piernas._**

**_Se abalanzo sobre el y empezo a clavar el hacha en su cabeza hasta que el cadaver dejo de moverse._**

**_-bella- la voz ronca, esa voz ronca solo podia pertenecerle a él, ****_**

**_este venia detras del primer chico,aquien reconici como mi nuevo hermano ****, y llevaba consigo una escopeta...que no dudo en levantarla y apuntarme a la cabeza con esa arma.''_**

* * *

><p>Tails doll - y hasta aqui puedo leer como regalo se que es triste pero es una escena que formara parte de esta historia de zombies, chicas haceos a la idea de que habra sangre, mucha sangre jaja<p>

Bss


	4. Boda

_Los personajes de twiligh no me perteneces son de Stephanie Meyer y la idea de los zombis son de Max Brooks y su libro Guia de supervivencia Zombie._

_Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD._

_groups/betasffaddiction/_

_Leed hasta el final, junto con la nota, por favor._

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Capítulo 2:Boda.<em>**

**Forks, Washington. 30 de marzo, 2012.**

POV Bella.

"_Y vamos con la última noticia del día. Hoy en un pequeño pueblo de Dakota del Norte, se ha levantado con la noticia de otra nueva masacre._

_Parece ser que las víctimas, han sido un grupo de jóvenes, a los cuales se les encontró en su casa cerca del límite con Montana._

_Despedazados y con signos de mordeduras por varias partes del cuerpo. Los oficiales, dicen que seguramente este macabro asesinato fue obra de un grupo de maníacos, quienes seguramente habían tenido una refriega muy dura, ya que todos tenían marcas de mordeduras y huesos rotos._

_Los cuerpos, han sido llevados en avión al forense de Colorado para ser examinados con más profundidad, pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Jimmy? Según nuestras fuentes, lo más probable es que se trate de un asesinato llevado acabo por una secta de culto al demonio._

_En estos instantes, se ha comenzado con una cacería humana para que esto no se vuelva a repetir._

_¿Qué te parece, Jimmy, es espeluznante no?_

_Sí Fred, pero por las fotos que yo tengo en mi mano, los que van en la cacería son polis y casi todos son francotiradores, ¿no te parece extraño? ¿Por qué los han llevado hasta Colorado? En Dakota del Norte hay un hospital decente para hacerlo._

_Vamos, no empieces con paranoias. En directo no, nos van a volver a multar._

_Sí, pero...''_

—¡Bella, baja de una vez. Soy el novio y voy a llegar tarde!

Di un salto al escuchar el grito de Charlie desde el pasillo de la parte inferior de la casa. La noticia de la radio me había dejado sorprendida, ya que… ¿A qué se referían con otra masacre?, y ¿qué era eso de que los cuerpos fueron llevados hasta Colorado? Todos los estados tienen forenses y depósitos de cadáveres.

Pero, según el reloj de mi cuarto y el grito de abajo, no era hora de ponerme a divagar y reflexionar.

Antes de salir de mi habitación, me di un vistazo rápido en el espejo para observar el vestido azul en el que estaba prisionera y que sabía, no podría quitarme hasta que acabara mi rol como dama de honor.

Charlie, por muy raro que sonase, se casaba hoy y claro ese día era el clímax de un nerviosismo que llevaba arrastrando desde hace meses.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con Charlie, vestido de etiqueta y caminando de un lado a otro con cara de preocupación.

Paró al oírme bajar y me dio una sonrisa cansada.

No pude evitar dar un suspiro resignado al verle así.

—Papá, ¿sabes que mientes fatal?—dije intentado hacerle reír.

—Sí, pero no tanto como tú.—Su voz seguía teñida de nerviosismo. Intenté imaginar que era por la boda.

—Anda, vamos. Hoy es el día de tu boda.

—Sí, pero si antes… ¿Me prometes una cosa?

— ¿El qué?—pregunté extrañada.

—Que dejes de oír esa emisora, que solo da noticias raras y espeluznantes que no harán bien a tu joven cerebro.

—Papá, no debes preocuparte solo son noticias que...

—Bella, esa radio no para de hablar de conspiraciones, entre otras cosas. No la oigas por favor, no hará más que meterte ideas absurdas en la cabeza.

—No sabía que te molestara lo que oyera —respondí indignada. Que me prohibiera oír la radio era lo último que me faltaba.

Me dio una mirada severa, antes de besarme con timidez en la frente y luego me abrió la puerta para que saliera.

—Dile adiós a la soledad de dos. A la vuelta de mi corta luna de miel, habrá cinco familiares en este hogar.

Suspiré y mentalmente recé para que la convivencia no fuera mala, sobre todo con Leah.

Aunque era inútil rezar.

Mientras salíamos de la casa, pensé en que Charlie había estado muy raro últimamente y algo me decía que no era precisamente por la boda. Ni por el hecho de que pronto, tendría que sumar tres miembros más a nuestra pequeña familia.

No paraba de buscar _algo_ en las noticias por la radio, televisión y periódicos, sino que también se había comprado un ordenador portátil para conectarse a Internet.

Y cada vez que intentaba interrogarle sobre qué buscaba, él acababa diciendo que ya estaba en edad de interesarse por algo más que por los deportes.

Con esa respuesta nada satisfactoria, me dejaba siempre pensando que ocultaba algo, pero aquel día no pensaba interrogarle por nada más.

No por el hecho de que le molestaría, sino por que yo también tenía motivos para pensar y preocuparme por otras cosas

Edward y Jacob estarían en la boda y sabía de sobra que esos dos nunca se habían llevado bien. Desde que se conocieron, habían tenido una especie de rivalidad que nunca había llegado a comprender.

Antes de perderme en mis pensamientos, oí el sonido de un claxon que nos instaba a darnos prisa.

Charlie y yo nos miramos sorprendidos al ver que era Alice, quien nos sonreía alegre desde un Porsche amarillo.

—¿Es que ninguno de los dos ha visto un coche antes? —dijo la pelinegra con sorna.

—¡Vaya Alice!¿Desde cuándo tienes un coche así?—pregunté asombrada, mientras Charlie recorría el coche con asombro, para luego acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto.

—Desde que le gané a Edward una apuesta—respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

—Bien, no quiero saber nada de tus juegos con él. —Mejor dicho, no quería saber nada de él.

—Bella, deberías…

—Alice, basta por favor.

—Alice, ¿dónde está Esme?—Mi padre cambió de conversación abruptamente al darse cuenta de mi cambio de humor.

— ¡Oh! Ella ha ido con Edward, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper, creo que va en el de Emmet. No estoy segura, ya que salí antes para recogeros.—Sonrió alegre.

— ¿Ellos están aquí?—pregunté, agarrándome al asiento del coche un poco asustada por la rapidez con la que conducía Alice.

—Sí. —La sonrisa de Alice de ensanchó aún más.

Mi humor volvió a cambiar de nuevo. Empezaba a temer que fuera bipolar. La idea de que, tanto Emmett como Rose y Jasper estuvieran en Forks, me alegraba definitivamente el día.

Y parecía que no era la única. Alice era quien más había echado de menos a su hermano y a su cuñada, pero la persona que más falta le había hecho, era Jasper.

Eso me hizo sentir celosa. Tanto Rose y Emmett, como Alice y Jasper, eran sinónimos del término pareja ideal. Se entendían los unos a los otros y se complementaban con sus diferentes carácteres. Habían llegado a un punto en el cual parecían necesitarse, pero lastimosamente entre Edward y yo nunca hubo nada de eso y nuestra relación en vez de ser fácil, resultó ser una horrible experiencia.

—Bella, deja de estar en las nubes. Ya hemos llegado a la Push.—Alice, sacudió su mano delante de mi cara, llamando mi atención.

Salí del coche con las piernas aún temblando, no solo por la conducción temeraria de la pequeña de los Cullen, sino porque me daba miedo el futuro que se avecinaba. Necesitaba resignación si quería soportar la tortura de llevar tacones, probablemente ver una pelea entre Edward y Jacob y de ver el desprecio de Leah, mi ahora hermanastra.

— ¡Genial! Ya llegó la chica vampiro.—Una voz estruendosa, proveniente de mi espalda me hizo pegar un salto del susto.

Me giré furiosa dispuesta a gritarle cuatro cosas al idiota que se atrevió a asustarme, pero allí, delante de mí, se encontraba mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, Jacob. Que se limitaba a mirarme de manera burlona al ver mi enfado.

POV Edward.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado—dije con satisfacción—, y he sido el primero.

—¡Bah! Hashecho trampa y eso no cuenta —gruñó Emmett.

No pude evitar reírme al ver a mi hermano mayor enfurruñado y para hacer su derrota más humillante, Rosalie se unió a mi risa junto con Jasper.

Antes de salir de casa, para deshacerse de mi mal humor por tener que ir a la boda de Charlie, Emmett me propuso hacer una carrera hasta allí.

—¡Vamos Em! Asume tu derrota con dignidad —dijo Jasper divertido.

—Lo que me faltaba, que se burlara de mí una escoba—dijo aún más enfurruñado Emmett.

— ¿A quién llamas escoba? ¡Idiota con esteroides! —gritó Jasper encarando al grandulón.

— ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!—gritó más fuerte, Emmett.

— ¡Lo que has oído, idiota!

Rose y yo explotamos en carcajadas, lo cual llamó la atención de la gente a nuestro alrededor.

— ¡Basta ya! —llamó la atención Alice. Esta se había acercado para ver lo que ocurría y parecía avergonzada.

—Sí, niños… basta ya.—Esme intentaba disimular su sonrisa como podía pero no lo consiguió, ya que una risa débil salió de su boca provocando de nuevo la risa de todos nosotros. Incluyendo a Alice quien abrazó a Jasper sonriéndole feliz.

Y la escena podría haber seguido así siempre, de no ser por que Billy se acercó hacia nosotros, para pedirnos un poco de silencio ya que la boda pronto iba a empezar.

Antes de alejarme de allí, para dirigirme hacia los asientos situados en el claro del bosque en el que se celebraba la boda, oí como Billy preguntaba a Esme por mi padre.

Ella le disculpó alegando, que mi padre estaba en una conferencia de médicos en Florida. Y que esta era tan importante, que no podría acercarse a casa hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos y desde allí observamos a Charlie, rojo como un tomate, mientras esperaba a la novia.

Movía las manos nerviosamente y miraba insistentemente al pasillo improvisado, lleno de flores esparcidas por el suelo. No se tranquilizó hasta que vio a Sue, llegar ataviada en su vestido de novia.

Caminaba con serenidad y en cuanto vio a Charlie, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dejando ver su emoción.

Fue Seth quien entregó los anillos y después de unos tartamudeos por parte de Charlie, mientras expresaba sus sentimientos a su nueva esposa, la ceremonia acabó para dar paso a un banquete.

El banquete se celebró en un restaurante de la Push, el cual habían alquilado para la ocasión.

El restaurante se encontraba cerca del mar y estaba decorado de manera sencilla con lo cual, la decoración para la celebración de la boda lo hizo parecer una pequeña casa de campo llena de flores.

En la entrada, se encontraban las damas de honor entregando el menú y dentro estaba Bella siguiendo su rol de dama de honor indicando a los invitados sus asientos.

Cuando el turno de mi familia llegó, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso al encontrarme cara a cara con ella, mirando sus ojos marrones.

Hacía más de dos semanas que no nos mirábamos, siempre esquivándonos el uno al otro. Esta vez se la sostuve el mayor tiempo posible.

Hasta que ella desvió la mirada, para señalarnos una de las mesas, cerca de la mesa principal en la que se encontraban Sue y Charlie.

Me habría gustado hablar con ella, decirle que la echaba de menos, pero no me atreví a nada.

Durante el banquete no pude evitar dejar de mirarla. Me di cuenta de que no estaba muy feliz y que fingía una sonrisa, cada vez que alguien la felicitaba por la nueva familia que habían formado su padre y su madrastra.

Imaginé que era porque ese enlace, le recordaba que ahora tendría que compartir habitación con la mayor de los hermanos Clearwater.

Sabía que Bella había deseado tener hermanos para no sentirse nunca sola. Tal y como había pasado parte de su infancia en Phoenix junto a su madre, antes de que llegara a Forks. Sabía que Leah no iba a ser una gran hermana.

Siempre se supo que la joven de cabellos negros sentía odio hacia su nueva hermana. Según Alice, era porque Bella había rechazado unas cuantas veces a su amigo Jacob antes de salir conmigo.

Yo creía que había algo mucho más profundo, aunque no conseguía imaginarme qué.

El banquete podría haber pasado tranquilamente para mí, de no ser porque cuando empezó la música, Jacob sacó a bailar a Bella.

Alice miraba con asombro la escena, mientras que a mí la ira empezaba a nublarme la vista.

Veía como este, se aseguraba de acercar a Bella más a su cuerpo mientras le hablaba al oído, provocando que esta se riera.

Lo que me molestaba, era que ella no se resistiera a bailar y que me humillara de esa manera.

Emmett, me dio un manotazo suave para llamar mi atención y evitar que observara la escena, pero lo único que consiguió fue que me levantara y saliera fuera del restaurante, intentando calmarme.

Solo tenía una cosa clara: No podía dejar que ese imbécil se quedara con Bella, si ese era su plan.

Respiré hondo, tomando aire y me quedé un rato afuera, observando los alrededores, intentando no pensar en nada.

—Edward—una voz suave me llamó, invitándome a girarme con unos toques en mi espalda. Me di la vuelta para observar quién era, teniendo la esperanza de que fuera Bella. Observé a la persona que me miraba con astucia en sus ojos.

Era Leah.

POV Bella.

Había visto salir con rapidez a Edward, con cara de pocos amigos, y eso me dejó con una sensación de malestar.

No había hecho nada malo ¿no? Él y yo, ya no salíamos juntos, por lo cual no tenía nada de malo que yo bailara con otro chico.

Moralmente intentaba convencerme de eso. Aunque era imposible no sentirme culpable.

Durante el tiempo que Jacob y yo bailamos, no paraba de hablarme en el oído deseándome suerte, ya que según él, pronto tendría a mi archíenemigo en casa.

Solo él sabía del origen del problema que Leah y yo habíamos tenido mucho antes de que yo conociera a los Cullen.

Me parecía demasiado grave como para contarlo a todo el mundo, por lo cual no abría la boca cuando alguien me preguntaba el porqué del odio de Leah hacia mí.

Siempre que estaba en la Push la ignoraba, pero ella no podía imitarme y siempre que podía me lanzaba pullas para molestarme.

Jacob siempre me defendía, en un principio, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando un día yo harta de todo, le planté cara y acabamos las dos peleándonos en el patio trasero de la casa de su antiguo novio, Sam.

Aquello, únicamente agravó la situación y desde entonces me declaró la guerra más abiertamente.

Según Jacob, no hacía falta que me defendiera ya que parecía que había despertado al dragón que llevaba dentro y que seguramente desde ese momento no necesitaría a nadie, ya que yo acabaría con todos con mi estilo de lucha. Alegaba que parecía una luchadora de lucha libre cuando fruncía el ceño.

Aquel día, Jacob también acabó mal parado. El imbécil se fue riendo a su casa, mientras yo lo miraba atónita, al verlo despedirse feliz desde el porche de mi casa, con un arañazo y un moretón en la mejilla.

La risa salió de mi boca al recordar la escena y Jacob me abrazó para desearme ánimo.

Cuando nos separamos, volví a mi puesto junto a Seth y Leah para observar como bailaba la nueva pareja de esposos, pero me di cuenta de que Leah no estaba en su silla. Y me quedé estática, al verla entrar riendo con Edward detrás de ella.

Estaba claro que entre nosotras no habría paz, nunca.

Esta, al ver que yo la observaba, me lanzó una mirada desafiante, que ignoré para mirar a Edward, quien, indiferente a mí,fue a hablar con Seth.

El día por fin terminó. Charlie y Sue, partieron en un taxi para pasar una pequeña luna de miel lejos de todos.

Dentro de tres días, ellos volverían y empezaría nuestra convivencia como familia.

En esos días yo me quedaría sola en casa con Alice y al parecer Rosalie. Mientras Leah y Seth irían con Billy y Jacob.

Cuando me despedía de todos los invitados, Edward me dio un tirón de brazo y me arrastró lejos de todos, para llevarme a la parte trasera del restaurante.

Cuando me soltó, empecé a retroceder despacio, hasta que él me arrinconó contra la pared y me besó.

* * *

><p><em>Soy mala, muy mala, jajaja.<em>

_Bien como veis he vuelto, tarde, pero he vuelto con un capitulo de mi historia._

_Voy a empezar con los agradecimientos y luego daré paso a una explicación_

_Empecemos__ por:_

_skyara: Sí las cosas se van a poner muy feas. Creo recordar que dije que no sabria si habria sangre o no, pues al final decidí que correrá mucha._

_kristytwilighter : Pequeña (digo pequeña con cariño) gracias por haber estado desde el principio, no se si la ausencia te habrá aburrido pero como vez ya estoy aquí :D prometo continuar y no dejarlo aunque con retraso, lo haré, voy a intentar hacerlo mas continuamente, pero haré lo que pueda. Gracias por tu comentarios, aunque sean cortos me alegra saber que tengo una lectora continua ^^_

_Guest :Esta lectora anónima no se si lo continuara leyendo pero gracias por el comentario, como vez ya subí otro capitulo más._

_AnithaStylesPattzStonefield : me encanta que te fascine, esa es mi intención XD. De momento no esta en mis planes un final trágico, ni feliz tampoco , creo que saldrá lo que tenga que salir. No prometo nada, solo pido que os metalizáis para unas cuantas muertes, ¿quienes? ah , a leer se a dicho._

_Haruhi23: adoro a los zombies. se nota no, aunque he de reconocer que algo de miedo les tengo ¿por que sera?. Cariño el virus no llega a la boda ya que la parte de la historia que he contado hasta ahora a sido en pasado, solo la parte en la que carlisle habla es el presente__, el virus llegara a forks muy pronto, en dos capítulos o menos. si tienes alguna duda o no entendiste algo dímelo. ya que hasta yo me hecho un poco de lio pero ahora lo soluciono. y sip Bella sera un luchadora, con muchos defectos pero matara te lo aseguro. ¿no se si esto te asustara o te alegrara ?_

_Laubellacullen94: aqui esta la auctualizacion, gracias por el comentario. :P_

_DarkWardObsession : que bien que estés contenta, no lo voy a dejar eso no me lo permito ni a mi misma, y ya tienes dos deseos concedidos. decidí que habra sangre,una bella sangrienta tambien, la pondré al máximo para que de todo lo bueno y lo malo de ella, gracias por el comentario._

_Bien zombies-Vampiras aqui hay otro capitulo, os doy las gracias de corazon y os explico algo._

_Con este capitulo cierro el pasado de la boda de charlie y sue. ¿que por que la he puesto? me parece importante que veais detalles de la vida de los personajes en cuestion._

_Para que sepais que Charlie anda inquieto , que Bella va a sufrir el tormeto de Leah durante el apocalipsis zombie, que habra peleas entre Jacob y Edward. (¿por parte de bella?, si, en parte), que__ Carlisle ya estaba ausente desde antes y que el virus esta mas cerca de lo que esperabais. etc etc_

_Habra muchas sorpresas... y creo que eso es todo._

_os debo una disculpa por el enorme retraso y espero leernos pronto_

_ah y no olvideis los comentarios por favor me gusta saber vuestra opinion no dudéis en ver las faltas de ortografia y decirmelo ok_

_y también muchas gracias a las que me seguis._

_Bss_

_Tails doll_


	5. El principio del fin

_Los personajes de twiligh no me perteneces son de Stephanie Meyer y la idea de los zombis son de Max Brooks y su libro Guia de supervivencia Zombie._

_Capítulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, Betas FFAD. _

_groups/betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capitulo 3: El principio del fin.<span>****  
><strong>_

**9 de abril del 2012**

**Sede del grupo GIEVS. ****Elbert, Colorado.**

00:08 A.M.

POV Carlisle.

— ¡Carlisle!

El grito de Damián, provenía de mis espaldas acompañado de unos pasos, parecía que no estaba dispuesto a dejarme salir de la base.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡Maldita sea, detente de una vez!

De repente, mi cara se encontraba aplastada contra el frío suelo de mármol negro de uno de los pasillos de la central.

Me había atrapado.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer? —gritó de nuevo, a la vez que con una de sus manos sujetaba las mías y las apretaba contra mi espalda, y con la otra, sujetaba mi cabeza contra el suelo.

—Suéltame —susurré con frialdad—. Suéltame y déjame ir a verlos.

—No y escúchame bien porque... —Apretó aún más mis manos, al ver que intentaba erguirme—. Si sales ahora, Hanibal se encargará de matarte sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que está pasando?

Desde mi perspectiva, lo único que veía eran las zapatillas negras y el bajo del pantalón jean del doctor Hanibal Hendrick, su voz sonaba divertida y aquello no hizo más que aumentar mi ira, provocando que se me nublara la vista y doliera la cabeza

Damián retiró su mano de mi cabeza y al fin pude intentar ver la cara de aquel que era mi superior.

El doctor Hanibal Hendrick, jefe de todo el grupo de investigación en América, era uno de los hombres más sínicos de la sede, físicamente, parecíatener los mismos 42 años que teníamos Damián y yo, su manera de vestir junto con su barba gris de 3 días, no ayudaba a creer que su verdadera edad fueran 53 años, y sus ojos; uno verde y otro gris, no eran producto de la heterocromía, sino de un accidente infantil con un balón de futbol y un lápiz.

Intenté moverme de nuevo para deshacerme de Damián, pero retorció mis manos en modo de advertencia.

—Hanibal, no ocurre nada, no debes preocuparte… solo jugábamos —respondió Damián, sin convencimiento.

—Carlisle,¿qué ocurre de verdad? —Sus ojos y su voz se enfriaron cuando miraron mi cara.

—Damián, suéltame por favor —susurré, relajando mi cuerpo.

Con precaución, Damián me soltó, e ignorando su ayuda, me levanté y encaré a Hanibal, quien seguía mirándome fijamente.

—Me voy —dije con rotundidad.

—No lo vas a hacer —respondió tranquilamente, a la vez que clavaba sus ojos en mí, por encima de sus gafas de montura negra.

—Hanibal, te recuerdo que no soy un prisionero de guerra y mi familia está en peligro. ¿De verdad crees que me voy a quedar aquí dejándolos morir? —Mi paciencia había llegado a su límite y a mi espalda, podía sentir la tensión de Damián. Estaba seguro que no dudaría en saltar de nuevo sobre mí para detenerme.

—Si lo haces, tu muerte está garantizada, ya que en primer lugar, no se te dará acceso a ningún medio de transporte para salir de la base, segundo, una vez allí fuera, ¿crees de verdad que sobrevivirás el trayecto de Colorado a Forks, sin ningún tipo de arma?

—No te atreverás —gruñí.

—General Harley, ¿no tiene nada que decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia Damián.

Él se puso a la altura del médico jefe y me lanzó una mirada desafiante antes de cruzar los brazos y suspirar.

—Doctor Cullen, si sale de esta base subterránea, tenga por seguro, que uno de nuestros francotiradores no dudará ni un segundo en darle un tiro a la cabeza, es más… si da un paso más hacia el ascensor para intentar escapar, yo mismo me encargaré de matarle directamente y en el informe que se enviará a la dirección, se redactará que el motivo fue traición. Sabe perfectamente lo que eso significa.

Y dicho esto, se separó de Hanibal y salió de allí susurrando algo que creí fue un "no dudes que lo haré".

El doctor Hendrick, con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió y siguió al padre de los gemelos, no sin antes ''aconsejarme'' que me lo pensara muy bien.

La indignación por su amenaza, me hizo sentir por primera vez en mi vida, rabia hacia el que era uno de mis mejores amigos.

En silencio, me di media vuelta y salí de aquel pasillo cargado de tensión.

Sí, sabía lo que significaba salir de allí, lo había firmado en el acuerdo de confidencialidad, antes de ver por última vez la luz del sol y entrar en esta maldita base subterránea.

En ese papel, había una cláusula, en la que se especificaba que ningún dato podía salir de allí por ningún medio. Si alguna información estaba en conocimiento de alguien que no fuera parte del grupo de investigación, su muerte sería una consecuencia leve. A la familia de este, se la dejaría sin protección de inmediato.

Para evitar eso, Damián había dado la orden de leer y mirar cualquier carta que fuera enviada a cualquier familiar de todos los que estábamos allí, no sabía el total de militares que se ocupaban de esa tarea, pero sí sabía que nada salía de allí sin que ellos lo hayan verificado antes de enviarlo a su destinatario.

Todas, menos las cartas mías y las suyas, ya que era él mismo quien se encargaba de verificarlas. Él sabía que a Esme le había dado algo de información para tranquilizarla, y él, para evitar cualquier problema, enviaba a alguien de confianza para que entregara las cartas con discreción y seguridad.

Seguramente en mi ''traición'' seria esa falta ala clausula de confidencialidad.

Las consecuencias..

Oh, por supuesto que sabía las consecuencias, me las imaginaba claramente.

Irían sin dudar contra mi Esme, Alice, Edward y Emmett y no solo eso, sino que también levantaría sospechas sobre Charlie.

A él lo harían sospechoso de inmediato, por ser amigo mío y agente de esta investigación. Aun a pesar de que lo único que Charlie había hecho, era dirigir a las fuerzas del condado de Clallam.

No solo pondría en peligro a mi familia, sino también a la nueva familia de Charlie y a su hija Bella.

Me encerré en la habitación que había sido mía durante estos meses lejos de mi hogar, e intentado guardar la poca calma que me quedaba, miré la fotografía de mi familia, mirándome sonriente en el campo donde jugamos al beisbol.

Todos en la foto me miraban sonrientes y aquello no hizo más que minar la poca paciencia que me quedaba y aún más, mi estado de ánimo, preguntándome si alguna vez volvería a estar en un campo con ellos.

**Forks, Washington,9 de abril del 2012**

POV Bella.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y todavía estaba pálida cuando llegué a casa. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de terror y ni siquiera cuando entré en mi habitación, me sentí reconfortada.

Lo surrealista de la situación, me quería hacer creer que era una pesadilla, sin embargo, mis manos llenas de sangre y mi camisa rasgada me decían que no era así.

Aún recargada en la puerta de mi cuarto, miré la sangre coagulada en mis manos y me decía que era real tan real, como la muerte de Jessica en Port Angeles esta noche de luna llena.

Con la mirada fija en aquel color rojo oscuro que teñía aquella parte de mi anatomía, me deslicé en la puerta hasta llegar al suelo.

Después de pasar 5 minutos sentada, mirando a la nada y todo a la vez, me di cuenta de que estaba sola en casa, de que Alice iba sola y nerviosa en un coche de alta velocidad y de que todo iba mal.

POV Alice.

—Dios mío, por favor, que todo esto sea una pesadilla.

Sollocé una vez más, no sabía a cuántos kilómetros por hora iba en mi Porsche, pero deseaba llegar a casa y ponerme segura.

Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba, mi instinto me dictaba eso, ni siquiera pensé en Bella, a quien había dejado en estado de shock en su casa.

Solo deseaba estar en mi casa, con mi familia. A pesar de que le faltaran varios miembros para estar completa.

Aquel olor, ese asqueroso olor, no me dejaba pensar con claridad y me estaba dando náuseas.

Aun así, no evité que por mi cabeza pasara la idea de que, mágicamente, Bella no se había desmayado con el olor a sangre. A pesar de que ella estaba empapada al igual que yo de ese fluido rojo y nauseabundo.

Al igual que no evité, que el recuerdo de esta pesadilla volviera a pasar por mi mente de nuevo.

Recordándome que, en aquella noche de cine y cena en Port Angeles, una simple noche de chicas, Jessica había muerto atacada por un loco que la mordió en el hombro arrancándole la carne, para comérsela mientras gruñía desesperado por más.

Los gritos de Jessica pidiendo ayuda, no hicieron que Bella y yo reaccionáramos coherentemente, solo hicieron que atacáramos a aquella bestia,cuando un agente disparó varias veces en la cabeza de esa cosa, haciendo que el cerebro se esparciera por la calle.

Los gritos de las pocas personas que estaban por allí, asustados por lo que veían, retumbaban en mi cabeza y no me quedó más remedio, que parar en el arcén para intentar evitar gritar de desesperación.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, me puse a llorar con desesperación, hasta quedarme en un duermevela, en la cual, veía una y otra vez las imágenes de esta noche.

De repente, la puerta del carro se abrió con brusquedad y unas manos tiraron de mí sacándome de ahí bruscamente.

— ¡Alice!, ¿estás bien? —Unos ojos verdes me miraban de arriba abajo y cuando estos, vieron las manchas de sangre, se pusieron en alerta.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó el chico de pelo cobrizo.

Mi cerebro trabajaba con tal lentitud, que tardé en darme cuenta de que era mi hermano.

—Edward —susurré.

—Alice, siéntate por favor.¿Qué te duele? ¿Dónde estás herida? —preguntó con desesperación, a la vez que sacababa su móvil y marcaba un número de teléfono.

—Edward, estoy bien, no estoy herida… solo… —la voz se me rompió y escondí la cabeza en el pecho de mi hermano, estallando en llanto.

Pude oír el clic de un botó ía colgado a la voz femenina que había empezado a hablar por teléfono.

—Alice,¿qué ocurre? — preguntó en un susurro, acariciándome el cabello—. ¿Qué pasa?

Hacía mucho que no me hablaba de ese modo, desde que supo que era yo quien le había estado fastidiando secretamente estas últimas semanas, castigándole por haber roto con Bella, por una estupidez, como lo son sus celos por Jacob.

Aun así, no podía hablar, solo quería llorar y sentirme reconfortada por estar a salvo.

—Alice, ¿no estás herida, verdad? Quiero asegurarme —dijo abrazándome fuerte. Negué con la cabeza y seguí llorando—. Bien. —Me separó un poco de él y me examinó. No dudo en apartar la ropa para verificar mi respuesta.

Hacía lo mismo que cuando era pequeña y me lastimaba jugando en el bosque, él me examinaba y me curaba. Su vocación siempre ha sido la de médico.

—Es verdad lo que dices —dijo con alivio.

Me miró serio y me llevó hasta su Volvo, me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto y me dejó sola en el coche mientras él iba a examinar el mío.

Volvió con mi bolso, mi móvil y las llaves de mi coche. Se sentó junto a mí en el asiento del piloto. Y sin mediar palabra, arrancó de allí a una velocidad normal, algo raro en él.

No hablamos la mayor parte del trayecto, pero sentí que deseaba saber lo que había pasado en realidad, aun así, no me presionó y no me obligó a hablar.

Edward tenía una especie de don, sabía lo que pensaban los demás o por lo menos lo intuía. Aquello siempre le ayudaba en cualquier situación. Menos con Jacob.

Cuando llegamos a casa, suspiré reconfortada al ver las luces y a mi madre,afuera en las escaleras de la entrada con su bata blanca de seda.

Se levantó de un salto, cuando Edward aparcó, y en cuanto salí del coche, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

—Gracias a Dios estás aquí, pensé que algo horrible te había ocurrido —dijo, intentado parecer calmada.

Aquel confort de sus brazos, no me hizo olvidar la horrible sensación que tenía en mi cuerpo de que algo horrible ocurría.

* * *

><p><em>Bien aquí otro capitulo mas con el que voy avanzando en esta historia... avanzo a paso de tortuga, pero avanzo. <em>

_Quiero darle las gracias a la chica que es desde ahora mi beta : _Diiana Elizabeth. Es ella quien se a encargado de corregir las faltas de ortografía de este capitulo y de todos los anteriores, los cuales voy a volver a subir con las correcciones gramaticales. Gracias y espero poder mandarte pronto otro capitulo ^.^__

__Veamos Gracias a las personas que lo leen y que me siguen para saber que les va a ocurrir a Edward y Bella, solo deciros que debéis tener paciencia con las actualizaciones y que vuestras dudas serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos.__

__Por cierto creo que voy a ser la única a la que le duele la muerte de Jessica. Me pregunto porque XD__

__Bien después de la tontería de arriba que no viene a cuento saludos feliz navidad y año nuevo.__

__Un consejo os voy a dar por estas fechas de amor y paz: Estad atentas a las noticias no se sabe nunca cuando un simple virus o enfermedad puede ser en realidad el principio de un ataque zombie.__

__;P__

__Cuidaos __


End file.
